Hermione Drusilla Riddle
by Darquesse16
Summary: Hermione Granger's life was perfectly normal until a letter from her parents shatters everything. Now she must pick up the pieces and learn to deal with the consequences, whilst dealing with a very different Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter One: The Begining

_**September 1979**_

It had been a dark and stormy night when she was born. Drusilla Riddle screamed in agony as her daughter came into the world, kicking and screaming, a fighter just like her father. The little girl had a mess of brunette hair and big brown orbs for eyes. Her mother's daughter for certain. Curling her little hands into fists her eyes wander the room. The dilapidated cottage they were holed up in creaked and squeaked against the onslaught of the storm. The little girl lets out a wail in protest of the noise.

"Hush little one" cooed her mother. "Daddy will be back soon, he's just gone out to ensure his little princess is safe." Drusilla shared a solemn look with her best friend and godmother of her daughter.

Tears in her eyes Drusilla Riddle hands her only daughter over to the woman who will protect her, no matter the cost, during the hard times that are sure to follow.

"Goodbye my dearest, I am so sorry that you have to endure this." With her final breath Drusilla Riddle watches her baby girl leave before she finally succumbs to the darkness.

 _ **May 1993**_

"Petrified! How?" she is pacing. She promised her friend that she would take care of her little girl. How was she supposed to do that when the girl refused to stay out of danger?

"She is in no immediate danger. The antidote will be administered as soon as it is ready" drawled the man sitting comfortably in the armchair before her. "Now please sit down before you burn a hole into the carpet, an expensive carpet need I remind you."

Instead of doing what she has been told she storms out of the room. Mumbling about how her goddaughter is more of a handful than her mother was.

 _ **June 1994**_

"She went after them!" she screeches. "Why does she insist on cleaning up those idiots mess time and time again?" she paces again, she's starting to create an indentation on the carpet.

"She feels some sort of misguided loyalty towards them." The man sits once again in the same armchair as before. "It's nothing to worry about she'll soon come realize the truth."

Her pacing doesn't stop.

 _ **June 1995**_

"He has returned" for once she is sitting in the armchair and he is pacing. "He will want to see her." She numbly nods. She can't believe he had come back. If only her friend had been there to witness it.

"He has to wait. She isn't ready for that as yet." Her voice is soft, still in awe of the events that have transpired.

"Try telling him that."

 _ **June 1996**_

He is battling the old fool when he sees her. She crouches over the boy. His momentary lapse in concentration costs him dearly and he is forced to flee.

When he pulls a slivery thread from his head and views that memory over and over again he marvels at how much like her mother she is.

"Narcissa!" he bellows, "bring my daughter home."

 _ **September 1996**_

 _She's in a cottage. A rundown cottage that sways with the storm raging outside. There are two women present. They look defeated. She feels drawn to these women. It's like they share an unassailable bond. She moves closer. She needs to see their faces to share in their pain._

 _The cottage begins to shake. No she's the one that's being shaken. She doesn't want to leave. She needs to know who they are. Who she is._

"Hermione wake up." The annoying voice of Ginny Weasley floods her senses. "Mum says breakfast is ready." She waits for the red head to leave the room before she finally allows herself to fully wake up. That dream has been haunting her since the end of her fourth year and she is no closer to knowing what it means. Resigned she gets out of bed and makes her way down to the kitchen before Ginny comes back.

Ron sits stuffing his face with bacon and sausage whilst Harry makes goo-goo eyes at Ginny. A typical morning at the Weasley house. "Good morning." She announces stifling a yawn.

"Good morning dear, all packed?" she nods her affirmation in Mrs Weasley's direction. "Ron, Harry all packed?" Harry tears his eyes away from Ginny long enough to say yes whilst Ron just mumbles his answer through a mouthful of food.

"Alright then. I want you lot to be careful this year. Stick together, do you understand?" the grave note in her voice strikes a chord within us all. After the debacle at the Ministry and the death of Sirius we were all a wreck. Especially Mrs Weasley. She rarely left the house and spent most of her time fretting.

"Oh mum don't worry. We're going to be at Hogwarts there's no place that's safer." Ginny had been acting rebellious ever since the Ministry. Perhaps it was left over adrenalin from the fight or maybe it was because she now garnered extra attention. Whatever it was it was clearly not something Mrs Weasley approved of. "Go upstairs the lot of you. It's almost time to leave."

Not one to argue with the Weasley matriarch we marched upstairs to prepare for another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 _ **October 1996**_

One month back at Hogwarts and Hermione was already up to her neck in work. How Harry and Ron left everything for the last minute she would never understand. She was currently at breakfast when an elegant owl swooped down and dropped a letter onto her lap.

"What you got there Mione?" floated Ron's voice. Oh how she detested that nickname. Harry perked up as well, curious herself she turned the envelope over only to realize it was from her parents. Ron and Harry's faces dropped in disappointment before resuming their talk about this year's Quidditch season. What they failed to notice was that Hermione was slightly shocked. Her parents never used an owl besides the ones at school and that was usually in response to her own letters. So why were they writing to her now?

Gently opening the envelope she pulls out a single sheet of paper. Harry and Ron were too engrossed in their own world to pay her any attention, slowly unfurling the letter she began to read:

 _Dearest Hermione_

 _You must forgive us for what we have done. We did it to protect you, to ensure that you had a life away from all the hate you were sure to receive if the truth was revealed. But now things have changed and you need to know the truth about who you are._

 _Hermione you were adopted. You were given to your father and I when you were just a babe. We weren't told much else besides the fact that you were special and when the time came we would know how special you were. And you are special. You are the most amazing thing that could have happened to us._

 _We don't know who your biological parents are. What we do know is who your godmother is. She has requested a meeting with you. She wants to explain why you were given up and hopes that you will agree to meet her. She will be waiting at the Hogs Head during your first Hogsmead weekend. Just give your name to the bartender and he will take you to her. If you feel that it's too soon and don't want to speak to her then she will wait at the Hogs Head every Hogsmead weekend until you're ready._

 _Darling please forgive us. We understand that knowing the truth may have made life a little easier for you but we couldn't tell you. We were sworn to secrecy. Please meet your godmother. She will explain everything and perhaps then you can understand why we kept it from you for all these years._

 _Love_

 _Mum & Dad_

The Great Hall began spinning and Hermione's vision became blurry. "You alright Hermione? You look like you might throw up." She vaguely hears Harrys voice before she's bolting from the Great Hall.

In the end she did throw up.

 _ **Darquesse16**_


	2. Chapter Two: No Closer To Answers

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

 _ **NO CLOSER TO ANSWERS**_

It took her three full weekends before she finally caved and resolved to meet her godmother. She was at breakfast and as usual Harry was trying to convince them that Draco Malfoy was a death eater. "I'm telling you his father was one and now he's taken Lucius's place."

"Oh don't be daft Harry, do you have any proof? Have you seen Malfoy commit some heinous crime?" she spat at him. She'd been on edge all week since her decision and now she was taking it out on her best friend "look Harry unless you have solid evidence against him there's nothing you can do" she amended more softly before getting up and leaving "I will see you two at Hogsmead." With that she left a very confused Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in her wake.

Hermione was never good at sneaking around and today was no exception. She crept into the Hogshead as stealthily as she possibly could. The place was packed as per the norm for a Hogsmead weekend. "Can I help you missy?" she started at the sound turning around to find just the man she was looking for. "Yes you can, my name is Hermione Granger and I'm supposed to meet someone." The bartender looked at her for a moment before giving her a curt nod and indicating that she should follow him. He lead her to the back of the pub to a room on the first landing. "Well here you are, just knock, have a good day." He nodded at her and left before she could ask anymore questions.

Now she stood outside wringing her hands and wondering if she had made the right choice. Did she want to know who her biological parents were? She had created a good little life for herself. She had friends that cared about her and a family that loved her. The curious part of her wanted to know. That Hermione thirsted for the knowledge that she could be better. Better than the gifted muggle born everyone saw her as.

But the sensible part knew that if she went through with it she would never be able to turn back. This Hermione knew that there was going to be consequences to her actions. Eventually her curiosity won out and she rapped on the door.

The door opened to reveal Narcissa Malfoy standing there. A sombre expression on her face

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. She stared at the Malfoy matriarch taking in her crisp robes and perfectly coifed hair. She had never seen the woman up close before. That time at the world cup didn't count, back then she couldn't take her eyes of Draco Malfoy. Now she could see that Harry had been exaggerating with his claims. Before her stood an elegant woman. Regal in every sense of the word, with no indication that she had smelt something foul.

"Mrs Malfoy" her voice sounded squeaky, she hoped her Gryffindor courage wouldn't betray her now.

"Miss Granger please come in, we have much to discuss."

Hermione left the Hogshead more confused than when she entered. Narcissa Malfoys explanation was complete yet incomplete at the same time. She still couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed as her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter thought it funny to scare her. "Oh god! You should have seen your face Mione" guffawed Ron.

"You okay there Hermione?" She smiled at Harry, Ron could be an idiot but Harry was different. He was perceptive, sometimes too perceptive.

"Fine" she lied, "just trying to recover from the heart attack that you gave me." She punched Ron on shoulder and shoved at Harry, "I was just wondering about who the Half-blood Prince could be."

"Oh come on Hermione just let it go, you're just upset that Harry is doing better than you at potions." And with that emphatic statement talk once again turned to the upcoming Qudditch match and she was lost once more.

She couldn't take it anymore. Harry blood Potter and that insufferable book was getting on her last nerve. Hermione took a deep breath, it wouldn't do to lose her temper especially since she was expecting a letter from Narcissa. Well the letter was actually from her father and Hermione didn't know whether she was nervous or anxious.

"Hey Hermione can you look over my potions essay?" Harry looked at her with expectant eyes. "No I bloody well cannot" she hissed. As much as she wanted to rat him out she knew that she couldn't, the part of her that liked the boy wouldn't let her. "Why don't you ask the Half-blood Prince to do it for you" she spat and turned back to her breakfast.

She could here them murmuring about how "mental" she was. Right now she couldn't care less about what they thought. An elegant owl interrupted her musings. She untied the letter from it's leg with shaky hands. She couldn't open it there. She grabbed her bag and left with a mumbled comment about going to the library.

She twisted through the stacks of books and came to a secluded alcove at the back. It had a perfect view of the black lake and had been Hermione's sanctuary since her first day at Hogwarts.

She unfurled the letter with shaky hands;

 _Dearest Hermione_

 _You don't know me. All you know of me are the horror stories that you have had heard over the years. I would like to formally introduce myself, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and I am your father._

 _I know that this came as a shock to you. And I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe it. How could a man like me possibly have a family? How could a man like me love?_

 _I will not try to justify my actions over the years because they need no justification. I still stand by what I believe. My methods to achieve that may be questionable but my cause remains true. I will not force you to choose a side in the coming war but I beg of you hear me out before you do._

 _In order to understand me, you need to understand my story. Yes I did murder James and Lily Potter and yes I did try to murder their son Harry, whom I believe you are best friends with, but I did that to protect you and your mother and I still failed._

 _I will not reveal my reasons for the attack in this letter instead I would like to reveal them to you face to face._

 _What I will reveal is that I love you and that I loved your mother very much._

 _Please accept my invitation to spend the holidays with me. If you do not accept me then you and I will part ways peacefully but regrettably._

 _Your father_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

She let out the breath that she'd been holding. The letter crumpling in her hand. It explained nothing. Just like Narcissa Malfoy explained nothing.

Hermione let out a frustrated huff. She knew that Voldemort was her father, he didn't have to tell her that. What he did was play her. With no information about who her mother was, Hermione knew that she had to go over for the holidays, the question was where would she be going?

"Granger." His voice startled her. It wasn't his usual mocking tone but formal and polite.

"My mother would like to extend an invitation for you to spend the holidays at Malfoy Manor." He handed her an envelope that probably contained the invitation.

Before she could remark on what had transpired he had disappeared soundlessly like he came.

 _ **To all those that are reading this I want to thank you for taking the time to do so. Updates aren't going to be frequent and fast. I will probably not update for a while. The reason for that is because I am a med student. I write and update when I get a chance.**_

 _ **If you don't continue following this I understand but I hope that you can bear with me.**_

 _ **Darquesse16**_


	3. Chapter Three: An Unexpected Decision

**CHAPTER THREE:**

 **AN UNEXPECTED DECISION**

"What do mean you're not coming to Slughorn's party?" groused a very irritable Harry Potter. He was concerned about his friend Hermione Granger.

"I'm not going Harry, besides even if I'd wanted to I wouldn't have anyone to go with." Hermione was becoming quite irritated with Harry's behaviour, not only was he pestering her about the party but he was becoming unbearable in his quest to prove that Draco Malfoy was a death eater. Of course Hermione would soon find out if his suspicions were founded or not as she was scheduled to spend the Christmas holidays with the Malfoy's and her father. A father she still didn't believe she had.

"What about Ron? I mean you did say that he could go with you."

Hermione scowled at Harry for even bringing up the red haired menaces name, "I will not be inviting Ronald anywhere, besides I'm quite sure he'd rather spend the evening with his tongue down Lavenders throat." She spat the last bit with such venom that it even surprised her. She heard Harry sigh besides her. "Look Harry don't worry about me I'll be fine." She smiled at him and hoped that he had bought her lie.

"Alright 'Mione if you're sure." He gave her one last look before venturing out to find his own date.

"You know Granger if you need someone to go with you could just ask me" his voice was silky besides her ear.

"Malfoy, I'm surprised you'd offer to sully your pristine reputation with a mudblood such as myself." Her voice was sickly sweet and she enjoyed the surprised look that passed over his face. "Of course there's only one reason as to why you'd ever make such a request, isn't there?" She smirked at the uncomfortable look that he now exhibited. "You want to gain my father's favour, don't you? Well I doubt I can help you that department, after all even I'm not sure if I have his favour." She was surprised by the last statement. She'd been trying to avoid all thoughts about her father, suppressing everything until she had to deal with it.

"I think you'd find him more favourable than you give him credit for being, my offer still stands Granger, not because I want to gain favour with your father but because I want to help you get revenge on the Weasel." She looked at him in shock, "everyone knows what that fool did, even us Slytherines knew that he made the biggest mistake of his life. You know what they say one man's waste is another man's treasure." He walked away leaving a very speechless Hermione Granger.

At breakfast the next morning Draco Malfoy was pleasantly surprised with the note he received and Hermione Granger couldn't stop grinning like a mad woman. The evening of the 20th of December 1996 would be a night no one would soon forget.

* * *

"Granger." His greeting caught her off guard. "I've informed my mother of our agreement to attend the party together." He slid into the chair opposite her and began taking out his books.

"What are you doing?" his antics were confusing her.

"Since we're going to be attending the party together I thought that it would be a good idea if we were seen together before then, so that people wouldn't think that I had used the imperius curse on you." The library wasn't bustling but they were getting odd looks from the students that were around.

Sighing Hermione agreed with his logic. Truth be told when he wasn't hurling insults at people Draco Malfoy could be quite endearing.

"Why are you being nice to me Malfoy? And don't tell me it's to help me get one over Ron." He seemed to mull over her question.

"You're different Granger. For a long time I believed that purebloods were better than everyone else because we had a magical history that could be traced back to the beginning of time. Our magic was old and pure and therefore powerful." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"When I came to Hogwarts I knew that I would be the best at everything because I had studied and read everything on magic that I possibly could. Because I had been practising magic since I was able to, and before that I had seen my parents do magic. I had the best tutors growing up, I spent hours mastering spells and wand movements and then…" he let out a bitter laugh.

"Then you showed up, only knowing about magic for a little and far more advanced than I could ever be. If I worked hard you worked harder, if I got a good mark you did better. I guess I was jealous and my father used that jealousy to inspire the prejudice side of me for a while. Then he found out who you were and his tune changed. He then encouraged me to get closer to you, try to gain your favour. Of course that never happened. You hated me and I couldn't blame you." His voice had taken on a sorrowful tone, one of regret.

"I haven't answered your question have I?" he ran a hand through his platinum locks and she noticed that the shaggy look worked for him.

"No you haven't" she replied softly, "but you did answer the next question I was supposed to ask you" she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her and she decided then and there that she liked Draco Malfoy's smile. "So what did your mother have to say about our fellow arrangement?"

* * *

She stood outside the portrait to the Gryffindor common room debating whether or not she should go in.

"Hey Hermione" greeted Neville Longbottom her fellow Gryffindor and good friend. "You're worried about what Harry and Ron will say about your escapade with Malfoy today aren't you?" she glanced at him worriedly and found him smiling at her.

"You know Hermione all my life my gran expected me to be like my father and when I got the opportunity to become my own person I grabbed it with both hands. Now I don't know if that's what Malfoy is doing, but what I do know is that you're brilliant and wouldn't let anyone fool you. If Harry and Ron don't realise that then they're dumber than they look. So let's pluck up that Gryffindor courage and charge into battle." He finished with an exaggerated impression of Sir Cadogan.

Hermione let out jovial laugh and went through the portrait hole with Neville. She was still laughing when; "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!" burst her ear drums.

 _ **A huge thank you goes to those that have decided to stick with me and this story.**_

 _ **Darquesse16**_


End file.
